Trespassing
by xXHsncprincessXx
Summary: You find yourself captured and brought to the Kingdom Of Mirkwood to testify yourself against the king for committing a crime. However, the king has another method of punishment in store. NSFW! Reader/Thranduil


Trespassing

(Hello! I just wanted to write a Thranduil/reader fic, so here you all go. Im pretty sure this wont go over very well here on , but Why not i guess?Warning, VERY NSFW. Enjoy!)

You fidget in the grasp if the guards, cursing at them to let you go, although you knew they wouldn't. The halls of Mirkwood were dim, but somewhat lighter then you imagined. Being from Rivendell, you yourself were not very familiar with this place. You shouldn't Even be her in the first place... But maybe if you explained yourself to their king, he would let you go.  
Soon, you and the tall, armor-clad guards came upon one of the broadest doors you've seen in this place so far. Without warning, they threw open the door (and you as well) into what appeared to the kings chambers. Anxiety shot down your spine.  
Your eyes flicker across the room as soon as they get the chance to. The room is a comforting mix of light an dark, almost like winter twilight. This light is suspended by a few lantern-like lights, drawing your eyes to them like gnats.  
But your eyes are quickly swept away to the center of the room by a deep, clear voice.

"What do you want; and who's this?"

You feel your lip tremble. He was drop dead gorgeous. With long, silk flaxen-blonde hair draped over his broad shoulders, and hollow cheekbones, you could tell he was the king even though you had never been into Mirkwood before. His legs crossed, and his posture was slumped albeit lackadaisical. But as he looked at you, his silvery sapphire eyes took the breath out of you. So then why were you so scared?

"Mae Govannen, my Lord." One of the guards dipped his head gently, stepping forward to explain to the King why you ended up in this hellish place. As the guard opened his mouth, you quickly lunged forward to speak. It probably wasn't a good idea, but your fiery impulses were hard to tame.

"I'm sorry, my lord...I come from Rivendell. I was on an errand to Lòrien for Lord Elrond and cutting through your lands seemed to be an acceptable shortcut.."  
You hear the guard snicker, overtly annoyed that you had the nerve to interject.

The king steps forward. "Ahh, so this is all a mistake then?"  
His hands knot behind his back, and for a moment you can feel his warm breath on your face as he circles you. He gives you a smirk that makes you want to get on your knees and worship him. You almost feel guilty for wanting to do such dirty things to a stranger.

You open your mouth to respond in some way, but if by some spell, the words freeze over your tongue. A breath as frigid as his eyes slips through your teeth. He waltzes around you, almost if he knows how fascinated you are by him ,and is just teasing you. Your spine lurches as you feel his firm fingers slide across your shoulders in the crevice of your neck.

"However, a law is a law..." The king snaps coldy, gesturing at the guards. "You can leave now. Go patrol the outer borders.."

With a nod, they both leave in unison.

The king circles back around to your front once the guards are gone. He is decently taller than you are, so when you look up him, he can clearly see how flustered you are.

"So you are of our Imladris kin, eh?" He chuckles lightly, delight in his eyes. "I am The Elvenking of Mirkwood, also known as Thranduil."

You remain quiet for a moment, his voice echoing through your head. Oh, how crisp it was. And his name; Thranduil...It meant "Vigorous spring" in elvish. It was quite a fitting name for , you give him your name, until you remember what he said before.

"...Wait..the law...?" You snap at the elvenking, suddenly panicked.

He chuckles softly, eyes glowing like the moon over Rivendell on clear nights. Humor was in his eyes, and you had the worst foreboding that you were the blunt of it. Thranduil was at your hip now, making your spine tingle with pleasure as he inched closer to seize your hips with his claiming fingers.

"Technically, I'm supposed to cast you in jail...Any trespassing in Western Mirkwood is a crime.."

Your heart froze over at the sensation of nails gripping your hip aggressively. His lips rested against your neck as he spoke, wishing that he would begin to kiss it. It would seem that he was playing you without any flaws. From the moment he looked at you, he knew why'd you'd come, and was analyzing everything you did. And now he knew all your weaknesses that were making your legs tingle and buckle beneath you. He knew what made you tick; damn yourself for being so obvious...Thranduils' other hand attained your gaze by moving your chin in his direction. Heat fluctuated in your cheekbones. You're skin was sheet white, so your cinnamon cheeks were painfully obvious.

"However, there are exceptions, if you're willing to comply..." He smirked, adding to the crimson hue in your face.

Your mind went into a state of shock for a moment, trying to weigh your morals. No; this shouldn't even be a question. There was no way you were going to put out to a complete stranger. But then again, you needn't go to jail for as something as stupid as what they claimed to be law. And he was, well, making you quite hot and bothered. Who were you kidding? You wanted to make love to him right now,and you knew it .

Within a few moments, you quirked an eyebrow, studying his gorgeous body. You quickly thrusted your hips against his, making him grunt with surprise. He glanced down skeptically at you, not thinking you would be one to take his bait. Without enough time for him to react, you back him up vigorously against the rocky wall, pinning him down with the best of your ability. He didn't resist you in the slightest, making your advances on him almost too easy. Your grin turns into a hungry snarl, and your hands find there way into his luxurious hair. Your hands knead through it curiously, making it a complete mess. He grinds against you, letting you know exactly what he wants. want to maintain dominance for as long you can, just to see how he would react.

"What kind of exceptions?..." You murmur, biting your lip. He presses his head against the cave wall as your hand finds its way to his thighs. They massage gently from under him, making him squirm and moan in small huffs. His hips gently rock with the motions of your hand, making you aroused upon realizing how much he craved your touch. Without delay, you feel the presence of his slender fingers exploring your back and upper legs. He finally is dauntless enough to press his lips against yours, trying to make his kisses as deep and endearing as possible. Heat pools in your lower abdomen, and you can feel that Thranduil's getting..."excited" too from all your teasing.

"You like that, don't you?" You taunt as you begin to grope his crotch, breathless from all his tender kisses. He replies with a deeper moan, leaning his neck back again. Taking advantage of his exposed flesh, you lean down and kiss his neck roughly enough to leave faint marks. You can feel his hips jerk with surprise from underneath you, panting furiously. He grunts with protest, snatching your hand. His begins to scold you, letting your hand drop.

"No fair-I'm the king here..So do as I say from now on, or there will be...consequences.."  
He makes his command clear, advancing towards you now. Your dominance over him would most likely be gone now, but it was fun to play with him while you had the chance.  
In a few graceful strides he reaches his magnificent throne and takes a seat. He begins to unzip his silver robe teasingly, revealing a part of his chest.

"Speaking of me being king..." He snickers cruelly, taking his crown off his snowy head and placing it on the floor.  
"...Come over here and worship me." Thranduil waves your finger at you, beckoning you before him.

Without any hesitation, you crawl before his throne on all fours like an animal stalking its prey. He smirks, legs wide open and begging for you to oblige him. You start by kissing up his legs fervently, making him sweat and fuss in bliss. Just as you want.

"Mmm...that's it. I want you to praise every inch of my body." He emphasizes the word "inch" with the sharp tip of his tongue. Once your done covering his legs with your harsh lips, you crawl into his lap like a neglected kitten. The king watches you intently, seemingly curious to how you would try to toy with him next. You decide to continue what he started by biting on the metal zipper belonging to his robe and tugging it downwards. He waits anxiously, removing his arms from the sleeves until finally it drops to the ground. Eyes locking for a moment in what felt like intense desiring for one another, you start to unbutton his suede pants with your mouth, until that too escapes to his ankles.

He smirks proudly as you behold his manhood. His head tilts to the side, grinning with content.

"Go ahead," he urges, mouth slowed with the pleasure awaking in his legs.  
"Be a good girl and show me how much you appreciate your king."

With that, you begin to run your tongue gently up the sides of his throbbing length. As you circumnavigate his flesh, you memorize the spots where he moans the loudest, returning to those areas just to hear the delicious sounds he makes. His hands play with your hair, murmuring words of encouragement. You nip at the sensitive skin with the tips of your teeth, not enough for it to hurt, but enough for him to feel it. Everytime you bite it gently on him, he bucks his hips and stifles back a moan. He seems to have been trying to restrain his moans out of defiance, so you want to give him an experience that would make him beg you for more. Without warning, you bravely engulf his rock-hard appendage with your sticky, pale lips. Thranduil gasps with surprise, watching as you tend to his cock lovingly. His hands grip tightly at his throne, almost as if he was startled by your sudden endeavor to please him. You go down on him little by little, and take more and more of him in your mouth as time passes. It soon arrives at the point where you're mouth has ventured so far down that your nearly choking on him. As you gag quietly, his face shows pure, unadulterated pride. Your innocent hazel eyes meet his steel ones for a moment, making his mouth drop.

"Gods, your eyes are so beautiful...just like a young fawn..." He blinks gently at you, and you put even more of him in your mouth, plunging as fast as you can a desperate gasp, his head falls back against his wooden throne. His mouth sags in euphoria, moaning and whimpering like you haven't heard before. His hand extends to the crown of your head, grabbing a fistful of hair and guiding your head downwards. After a few moments, his head bobs back upwards.

"Th-that's enough, fawn. Since you've been such a good girl, I think a reward is in order?" He narrows his eyes for a moment.

"But first..." Thranduil reaches for his sword as you stand up, eager to receive what you've been waiting for. By now your whole body is alert and tingling, and seems to be awaiting release. He grips the pommel of the sword, and with a quick slash, you feel your lilac satin dress tear and fall to the floor. Your fragile body is now exposed to the soft glint of the lanterns floating above the kings throne. Stepping towards him, he motions you onto his lap.

"Don't be shy. You've done wonderfully, fawn.." He bites his lip, rather impressed as he studies your frame. As you sit over him, you can feel his legs fuss beneath you and rub against your nether regions. You shutter prematurely, making Thranduil chuckle playfully into your ear. He rocks his leg back and forth In between your legs, stimulating your clitoris. You hiss in his ear, wrapping your arms around his neck lovingly. You can feel your body become tense as his hands find your ass and claim it.

"Ah...Thranduil!" You wail, the pace of his leg speeding up. Your teeth clench.

"Tell me what you want; And make me believe that you want it." He snarls, lips finding your shoulder and biting it gently.

"P-please..." You beg, trying to speak without having to moan.

"Please what..?" He murmurs into your collarbone.

"I-I can't take it anymore. Fuck me..."  
With that, you lean yourself up and guide yourself to his Dick. With a few heated, assuring glances, he lets himself inside you. You squeal at first, not being prepared for the first few bitter moments of pain. To your surprise, he starts out slow, letting you move against him. He grunts under his breath, hands resting at your hips to assure his control over you. He is awestruck at how smooth your movements are, and how intense your making him feel so quickly.

"You're so adorable fawn..." He says, enjoying the sounds of your subdued moans. You stare at him, wishing you had met him much earlier in your life. Heat rose in your belly, making the pain cascade into pleasure. Thranduil leans near your ear, making your spine lurch.

"However, that doesn't mean I'm going to show you any mercy."

With an adamant movement, he begins to thrust into you relentlessly. You feel your legs become numb for a moment, and your pleasure becomes self-evident with your desperate screams. Chests collide as you begin to tire, and he begins to gently fondle your breasts. He limits your movement by gripping your legs and pulling them towards his thin hips. As your head rests against his shoulder, you feel his tongue slide down your neck greedily.

"Take me...!" You gasp in pure ecstasy, about to reach your climax.

At that moment, you feel him inside you, completely filling you and moving steadily against your subtle movements. His moans become heavier and more exasperated, and from under your chest you can feel his rise and fall more dramatically. With a dry, broken voice, he beckons your name loudly.

"I want you to look at me...when you fuck me.." He pleads, directing his metallic gaze to yours that had melted upon his glance.  
As soon as your eyes meet, you feel an eruption of heat in your insides, signaling that he had reached his limit. This triggers you, sending you into orgasm. You call out his name, leaning over to passionately kiss him once more.

Where had he been for all this time in your life?

It had been two months after your incident with the Elvenking, but when he released you, he made you promise that you would return.

You slid your hand over the wooden handle of the Kings chambers, missing the warm lights of this underground city. As you slipped through the door and closed it quietly behind you, you heard a familiar voice ring out from behind you.

"It's about time, fawn..." Thranduil croons, and you can suddenly feel his deft arms across your waist.

"Thranduil..." You murmur, not craving someone's touch as much as his ever in your life.


End file.
